villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Ivan the Brony Kaiju/PE Proposal: Rachel Newman
This is a Pure Evil proposal of Rachel Newman. Who is she? Rachel Newman is the main antagonist of 2000 black comedy horror film American Psycho 2 and the narrator of the story. "Rachel Newman" is the name that young woman stole and used as a cover whilst studying criminal psychology. Her real name is never discovered and since she is known as Rachel for the majority of the movie. What she has done? The film starts with a 12-year-old girl whose babysitter is on the date with serial killer Patrick Bateman. After Bateman kills the babysitter, the girl stabs him with an ice pick. Fast forward to present day and the girl, who is named Rachel Newman, is now a college student who studying criminology under Professor Starkman, a former FBI agent. Rachel aspires to join FBI and is determined to get the teaching assistant position under Starkman, which would make her shoo-in for the FBI training program. Tough competition for the position stands in her way, and Rachel proceeding to murdering her classmates one by one. During her killing spree, she needs to visit the psychiatrist, Dr. Eric Daniels. Realizing that Rachel is a textbook sociopath, Daniels tries to warn Starkman, who mistakenly thinks that the psycho student is Cassandra Blaire, whom he had extramarital affair with. When Cassandra reveals that her affair with Professor Starkman has guaranteed her the teaching assistant position, Rachel decides to murder her as well. After she does so, Professor Starkman discovers Cassandra's body and calls Daniels to tell him that "she's dead". But he does not identify the victim and Daniels assumes that it was Rachel. Distraught, Professor Starkman leaving his teaching position, which angered the obsessed Rachel. She reveals that she is not Rachel Newman, she killed the real Rachel at the beginning of the semester and assumes her identity. During spring break, Rachel stays on campus and locates an intoxicated Starkman, impaired by effects of Valium and alcohol, and tries to seduce him to get the job. However, Starkman sees she is wearing a dress and a necklace he had given to Cassandra. She then confesses her crimes to him, her "crush" on him, and that she knews about his affairs with various women (which included her former babysitter, whom he indirectly killed, since he had told her about Bateman and she decided to track him down), as he backs up towards the window in a state of confusion and fear. Rachel blows him a kiss, and he falls out of a window to death. As she leaves, Rachel realizes a janitor had witnessed Starkman's death, and she murders a janitor, too. Driving away from campus with Starkman in her car, Rachel is stopped by campus security, whom she stabs him to death with an ice pick. As the film reaches in its conclusion, Daniels and two cops pursue Rachel in a car chase, started when she sped by the cops who had Daniels in the car. It ends with Rachel driving off of the cliff, resulting to be car explosion. At this point, she is presumed to be dead by the cops who witnessed the event at the media. Two years later, Dr. Daniels is giving a lecture on Rachel's mind and how he wrote a book about her. When he looks up from a speaking student, he sees Rachel, who had not died at all; she indirectly reveals that she killed Starkman's last assistant, Elizabeth McGuire, and stole her identity to get into Quantico. She allows Dr. Daniels to know because she believes there is no point in committing the perfect crime if no one knows about it and she is confident he will not divulge this information because it would make a farce of his best-selling book in which he proclaimed to completely understand her and witnessed her death in the fiery car. The body that was in the car was real Rachel, whose decaying body had been kept in the killer dorm's closet. It was revealed by another student that she is the youngest agent to be drafted to the Bureau in her sophomore year. As Rachel walks out of his class, Dr. Daniels is visibly shaken by what he had just learned. Heinous Standard Actually, Rachel had committing serial killing and always treating Professor Starkman as an object rather than a human. She also murdered all women who had a close relationship with Professor Starkman. She is also intimidating Dr. Daniels for no reason. One fact is that she is a misogynist. Redeeming Qualities None. Just because she saw Bateman murdering babysitter doesn't mean that she had a "tragic" backstory. Final Verdict She should be approved. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals